Sing to Me
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 8/?: This is the eighth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you. (-3/29/16- ...I just now realized this wasn't set to English. Oops... Why didn't anyone tell me? *pouts*)


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Sing to Me

**Pairing(s):** Freddie/Zachary

**Fandom(s):** The School of Rock

**Words:** 791

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Fluffy Yaoi, and also a few lyrics to four different songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either the movie, the characters, or the songs used in this story.

**Summary:** Freddie comes over to Zack's and hears him singing.

-0-

Freddie whistled quietly to his self as he spun his drumstick in his hand, walking down the street, to his best friend's house. When he got to the door, he didn't bother knocking, letting himself in as he knew Zack's parents wouldn't be home until late. "Hey! Zack Attack!" He shouted out, not surprised when he didn't get an answer.

He dumped his backpack and his jacket by the door before climbing the stairs, whistling some more. His whistling quieted when he heard the distinct sound of a guitar and his eyes widened just a little as he heard it. He stopped outside Zack's bedroom door, seeing it closed and he smirked a little, opening it an inch so he could hear better.

He heard Zack take a deep breath, whispering some words to himself before letting the breath out, slow. "Okay... Zack, come on... you can do it." The music became stronger and another breath was taken. "'Here I stand... helpless and left for dead.'"

Freddie couldn't believe his ears; Zack was actually singing... _singing!_

"'Close your eyes... so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong... harder to find what's right.'" Zack sang the song steadily and beautifully and Freddie couldn't help but close his eyes, a smile lighting his face. "I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through... all your empty lies. I won't stay long in this world so wrong!'"

Freddie grinned as he chimed in, singing with Zack, "'Say goodbye!'" effectively startling Zack and faltering the music, but Freddie kept singing what he knew, "As we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look in him in the eye,'" Freddie walked into the room, grinning madly as he sang and Zack stared at him with wide eyes before smiling and he laughed, plucking at his guitar again.

"'As we dance with the devil tonight!'" Zack and Freddie held the note together before lowering it, unlike what you needed to do in the song and Zack played out a few more notes before ending the song completely, despite having half the song left to sing.

"Dude! Zack! You've got cords!" Freddie grinned devilishly when he saw Zack blush as the younger teen set his guitar down. "I thought you said you couldn't sing! Why did you tell me!? You're amazing!" Zack's blush darkened and he tried to stutter out a response, shrugging his shoulders a little as he looked away.

"I-I don't... I don't sound t-that good..." Zack muttered and Freddie rolled his eyes, raising a hand and flicking him.

"Dude, you have some serious self-esteem issues." He said, his voice stern before a grin lit his face and grabbed out his other drum stick, spinning them around in his hands before gently tapping them on the door in a familiar rhythm. "'You say... you feel so down... every time I turn around... And you say... you should've been gone by now...'"

Zack grinned then, falling back against his bed. "Aw, can't you at least sing something a bit happier?"

Freddie snickered as he changed the beat immediately; shouting out lyrics he knew by heart, "'Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!'" He could barely get out anything more before both he and Zack burst into a fit of laughter. "Come on, you sing something." Freddie grinned, and Zack shook his head immediately.

"N-no way, dude!" He flushed and Freddie pouted before grinning again, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sing to me?" He cooed teasingly and Zack laughed, unable to help himself, his head hitting his pillow and he stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"'I feel it every day... it's all the same...'" he started softly and Freddie stared in confusion, his sticks frozen in mid-air as he listened to Zack sing. "'It brings me down but I'm... the one to blame... I've tried everything to get away... so here I go again... chasing you down again...'" his voice became softer and Freddie's eyes widened again, watching Zack's close, "Why do I... do this!? Over and over... over and over...'" Freddie felt himself move towards the bed and a smile. Zack felt the bed shift and his eyes snapped open, confusion swirling in his eyes. "I... fall... for... you..." he whispered, the song cutting off when Freddie leaned down and kissed him.

Zack's eyes fluttered close and he clenched the bed tightly as he kissed back, unable to help himself. Freddie pulled back only a little, breaking the kiss and he smirked lazily, his eyes fluttering open, along with Zack's and he gazed into the other's eyes, "Sing for me?" He repeated and Zack smiled, kissing him again.

"Always." He whispered in answer.

* * *

Eighth one in the collection(Hah! I didn't forget this time)~ Next one is for the Suite Life of Zack and Cody/On Deck and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
